


Innocent Wind Color

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Pocahontas (1995) Fusion, American - Freeform, Conqueer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, FranQueen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character(s), Nature, Nature Magic, Nature Spirit, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Symbolism, Tattoos, indians - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Su existencia engloba a ambos grupos en conflicto.Su piel blanca como los colonos, su ropa y comportamientos como los nativos americanos.En sus manos queda el camino a seguir, ya sea solo o de la mano de quien pueda entenderloOne shot AUPairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Lightning McQueen]





	Innocent Wind Color

_No esperes que la oscuridad te arrope, da color a tu vida_

**INNOCENT WIND COLOR**

A tierna edad había comprendido que la vida era complicada, muy complicada y hasta cierto punto, infeliz. Sus padres le daban la mejor educación y lujos que cualquier noble debía tener, sin embargo y aun cuando tenía tan solo 7 años, esto no era lo que deseaba para su vida, ropas caras, comidas hechas por los más importantes y talentosos Chefs que pudiesen existir, casas enormes con apariencia de palacio en el que tuviese la oportunidad de perderse, diferentes así como constantes propuestas para pedir su mano en matrimonio una vez cumpliese la mayoría de edad, usando el período de tiempo de en medio para cortejos.

Si, su vida desde el principio era un problema, vieras por donde lo vieras, más aún cuando a diferencia de muchos otros niños parecía más un adulto por estar preocupándose por todo. Sus lecciones, los deberes, atender a las charlas de su madre con sus amigas, soportar a cada tipo que quería casarse con él en un futuro. Se sentía agobiado, anhelante de la tranquilidad que solo tenía escapándose de su cuarto y quedando en el pequeño Zoo de su padre, los animales siempre se habían llevado bien con el sin una razón aparente, este contacto con la naturaleza lograba mermar todo el estrés que en un niño no debía ser sano.

Un día cualquiera, su padre aviso de que viajarían, no tenía muy en claro de a dónde, la idea de montarse en un barco tampoco le fascinaba, pero todo fuera por alejarse de su rutina. El mar era simplemente inmenso temía que en algún momento llegaran al borde la tierra como había dicho una de sus tutoras y cayeran al vacío, veía algunos delfines saltando, un pelicano haciendo sus necesidades en todo el barco incluido el traje de su padre era relajante, bastante tranquilo todo el lugar sin gente caminando de un lado a otro recordándole que era un noble de la prodigiosa familia McQueen, sus tareas, etc. Deseaba no volver jamás ¿Porque toda su vida debía ser el enredo que significaba estar dentro de la sociedad? Disfrutaría comprenderlo.

Casi como una especie de broma del mundo, una bastante cruel, que lucía como si quisiera arruinar la bonita imagen que tenía del mar. Una tormenta gigante apareció, su madre no le dejaba salir del camarote como si esto pudiese salvarlo o algo así, tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaba su padre que hace rato había salido a investigar. Todo se volcó hacia la izquierda, ambos chocando con la pared y el cuadro que ahí estaba colgado.

Que le dio más miedo estaba a discusión, como el agua entro con brutalidad por la enorme ventana o los cristales clavándose en el cuerpo de su madre, que se había puesto delante suyo para protegerlo del daño. De ahí en más fue muy confuso, no tenía una idea de cuánta agua salada trago, la sensación de ahogo era espantosa, apenas pudo sacar la cabeza del agua, para ver una gigantesca ola que rompió en su rostro.

Pensó que moriría obviamente, si un hombre normal no sobrevivía a eso menos un niño tan pequeño como él. La inconsciencia llego después de tragar su peso en agua.

* * *

 

— _Mira... mira..._

_—¿Que?_

_—Eso de ahí.._.—los dos se acercaron a aquello que sobresalía de la arena— _Parece un niño_ —murmuró. Con el reverso de la lanza le dio toquecitos, estaba semi sepultado en la arena— _¿Estará muerto?_

—Lo parece...—dijo el otro dando toquecitos con el dedo—Pero su piel es... Casi del color de la arena.

— _Queextraño. Quitemos la arena_ —los dos tomaron grandes hojas de palma, metiéndolas en el agua y alzándolas con el salado líquido, dejando que este cayera sobre el cuerpo inmóvil y revelando un niño de piel blanca como leche junto al cabello rubio, amarillo como las plumas de un pollito. Al verlo ambos se asustaron— _De-debe ser lo que el Chamán predijo_

— _Hay que llevarlo con él_ —sin ninguna clase de dificultad y llevando como un saco de patatas, se marcharon de la orilla, con paso presuroso y un poco emocionado, a decir verdad, sin notar la suave y dificultosa respiración del niño.

**...**

—Umm...—se removió algo incómodo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. Tenía impregnado el olor del agua salada, el sabor en la lengua y los ojos le picaban un poco. Los abrió y veía todo borroso a su alrededor.

_—Son azules._

_—El Shaman tenía razón._

_—Su cabello es como el sol y sus ojos como el cielo, debe ser él._

— ¿Que...? —balbuceo sentándose a duras penas. Frente a él, unas 20 personas cuchicheando entre ellas, viéndolo como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, todos de piel morena y ojos negros al igual que el cabello, eso si... No entendía ni pio de lo que estaban diciendo. —Quienes son ustedes—preguntó asustado, con la garganta rasposa, tosiendo y las ganas de salir huyendo, pero se fijó que carecía de prendas. —¿¡Y dónde está mi ropa!?—chillo jalando esa tela que lo cubría, tapándose su pequeño pecho y pezones.

— _Eres el regalo que nos han mandado los dioses_ —comenzó a decir un hombre un poco más anciano, de cabello cano y rostro con múltiples arrugas— _Para bendecir nuestras cosechas._

—N-no entiendo de que me están hablando, den-denme y ropa y- ¡¡HII!!—levantándose de donde estaba y caminando en reversa lo único que logró fue chocar con un hombre grande y alto.

_—¿Que dialecto está hablando?_

_—Suena chistoso._

—Po-por favor... So-solo quiero bus-buscar a mis padres, n-no entiendo que me hablan—sollozo asustado y temblando de pies a cabeza, una enorme flama fue encendida junto delante suyo, el humo entraba a sus fosas nasales causando tos nuevamente.

— _Los dioses se han apiadado de nosotros al enviarte aquí a nuestras humildes tierras._  —Decía el anciano, tosió con mas fuerza, sintiéndose adormilado por el olor que causaba dicha humareda. — _Para bendecir nuestros cultivos, impedir nuestras desgracias y penurias._

—Q-que están... diciendo... no entiendo nada...

_— ¡Se está poniendo rojo!_

_—No dejen que llore, nuestro deber es mantenerlo contento y así la prosperidad seguirá de nuestro lado._

Decir esto precipitó a los que escuchaban, quienes se acercaron presurosos al niño. Dicho acercamiento causo más pavor en el infante, el cual evito exitosamente a quien impidió su huida anterior y la que ahora realiza con perfección. Miro a todos lados asustado e incómodo ante la falta de calzado, buscó con desesperación el más mínimo rasgo de lo que a normal en su mundo refiere, fallando a los pocos segundos. Las miradas de todos se clavaron en su persona, la gran mayoría decían frases inentendibles y por lo cual acabo corriendo hacia el bosque sin rumbo fijo más que alejarse de ellos.

_— ¡PEQUEÑO!_

_— NO TE HAREMOS DAÑO, REGRESA._

—Mamá y Papá deben estar cerca, deben estarlo. —pensó con desesperación cayendo al tropezar con una rama en el suelo y dada su gran suerte, acabo tirado en un pequeño y llano lago. —Ayúdeme alguien por favor. —sollozo apretando la tela que lo cubría. Un gruñido lo hizo retroceder temeroso, notando un gran lobo de pelaje albino. —A-ayuda... AYUDA. —grito haciéndose tan atrás como pudo.

Al sentir su aliento, esperando su mordida lo que recibió a cambio fue una lamida en el rostro. Se fijo en la mirada tranquila del animal, el cual tomo lugar, bajando la cabeza y esperando una caricia, al menos eso aparentaba. Con cautela paso la mano entre sus orejas, con mucho cuidado de no hacer nada que lo enfadara.

—Eres... Lindo. —comento extrañado del asunto. El sonido de hojas y arbustos hizo al lobo voltear, gruñendo en dirección a las personas que reciente llegaban.

_—El lobo no le ha hecho nada._

 

 _—Lo está acariciando sin problema alguno._ —Sin venir a cuento, al menos a lo que el respecta se arrodillaron, el lobo se alzó y dando una última caricia con su hocico al niño se fue por donde vino.

—Aléjense de mi... —advirtió al más mínimo acercamiento.

— _No te haremos daño._  —el que ropa y pintura vistosa lleva se acerca más al proclamado regalo de los dioses, con cautela y hablando lento sin beneficio pues son dialectos distintos. —Ven con nosotros, daremos a ti el mejor trato y...

—No los entiendo, quiero irme a casa con mis padres... —solloza aún más atemorizado, el cielo se volvió grisáceo y relámpagos iluminaron el lugar.

_—E-estamos enojando a los dioses._

_—Debemos llevarlo-_

_—Esperen._ —los detuvo, asemejando al rubio con un animal salvaje cuya confianza hay que ganarse.  _—Calma... Lluvia._

— ¿Eh...? —intento interpretar el gesto de señalar hacia arriba, con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. — ¿Llu-lluvia? —repitió el gesto en busca de comprensión, el hombre asintió para luego señalar y hacer una indicación de llanto. —Llueve porque yo lloro. —lo imitó con la mayor cara de confusión dado lo absurdo que es esto, sabía perfectamente de dónde venía la lluvia y nada tiene que ver con su estado de ánimo.

 _—No llores... No. Llores._ —Al notar que aparentemente con sus gestos entendía se acercó más hasta quedar frente al rubio. — _No te hare daño..._

—Yo... Quiero ir con mis padres. —a pesar de permanecer quieto y pasivo continuo con su llanto, la lluvia se hizo más violenta. El hombre lo tomó en brazos con lentitud y el niño acabo aferrándose al indígena en gesto desesperado.

* * *

 

La brisa es muy suave a esa hora de la tarde, apenas alcanza a mover las hojas de loa árboles creando ese tranquilizador y tenue sonido, junto a este viene el cantar de ciertas avecillas que pasan por ahí, algunas incluso se detienen a pararse en su rodilla o cabeza para juguetear como animalitos traviesos. El sonar de tambores y el caracol lo hace abrir los ojos, sentándose en su lugar, lo que causa la huida de los petirrojos.

— ¿Escuchas eso? Ya llegaron... —se sienta en posiciones de indio, apoyando la barbilla en su mano. —Me gustaría alegrarme más, pero sabiendo de que vuelven... Vamos antes de que armen un drama por no permanecer en mi lugar. —se pone en pie, limpiando un poco su retaguardia de la tierra que pudo haber quedado. El mapache de tonos marrones se pone a su lado. —Aunque bajar la colina a pie... ¿Quiere caminar menos? —el animalito asiente en lo que parece sonreír.

Lo toma del suelo y sin avisar lo que pensaba hacer coge carrera al acantilado, lanzándose sin pensarlo a este. El mapache se aferra a su espalda y al caer en un clavado perfecto bucea un poco hasta salir a la superficie a tomar aire, su cabello rubio esparcido en el agua brilla más por lo empapado. Comienza a nadar hasta la orilla y una vez ahí tuerce un poco su cabellera, tanteando que el par de plumas rojas sigan en su lugar.

—Que día tan bonito, espero que siga así... ¿A que si Sally? —el pequeño colibrí de curiosas plumas platinadas se detiene en el hombro del rubio.

Camina con las manos tras su espalda, la brisa se hizo un poco más fuerte, llevando pequeñas hojas en el viento como es lo usual. Silva al ritmo imaginario que se crea jugando con lo que se encuentra de camino como ramas y una que otra flor, descalzo a pesar del daño que podría hacerse dada su frágil apariencia.

Hay algo que debe admitir y es que apenas ha cambiado con los años, quizás porque aún falta mucho por crecer, diecisiete años no es la cúspide de su desarrollo, con veinte puede que luzca menos aniñado de lo que es ahora. Sus ojos siguen siendo en exceso azules, su cabello no ha oscurecido ni un poco, quedando como un albino amarillo por llamarlo de algún modo. Lo único que realmente ha cambiado es su forma de vivir, que dista muchísimo de su rutina lujosa en la sociedad conocida.

Para empezar, no existe decoro ni etiqueta, su ropa no es refinada ni cubre tanto como debía hacerlo antes, ir descalzo era una ofensa, el cabello largo suelto y a veces despelucado. Perderse unos días en el bosque, comer lo que se encuentra, acariciar o cargar a los animales que vea, dormir cuando amanece para ver las estrellas... Está siendo libre, eso que de no haber pasado el naufragio no pudo haber llegado a vivir. Obviamente que aun el tema le duele, por más que disfrute su estilo de vida tranquilo y sin preocupación extraña a sus padres, lo que tenía como sus mascotas y poco más.

Hablando de padres, si no quería un regaño debía tomar un poco más de prisa. Al entrar en los caminos hechos para las siembras de maíz escucha apenas unos cuantos saludos, llegado a la tribu se lanza a la espalda del hombre mas grande y vistoso pie sus ropas, el líder de la tribu sin dudas.

— _Bienvenido_ ~ —saluda apartándose y sonriendo.

— _Es un honor que vengas a recibirme._ —expresa su gratitud con una leve reverencia, el rubio se muestra apenado por el gesto.

— _Líder Powhatan, no hace falta eso..._  —señala en desacuerdo.

— _Pensé que habíamos acordado en que me llamaras Papá Lightning._ —ríe ante la expresión que tiene este en el rostro. — _Vamos dentro, tenemos mucho que hablar._  —da unas palmadas suaves a la espalda de Lightning para guiarlo en lo que los demás integrantes de la tribu continúan con su saludo a los recién llegados guerreros. — _Veo que te has hecho otro tatuaje._ —menciona ya dentro de la carpa más grande.

— _Soñé que lo hacía y no vi razón por la cual no hacerlo realidad._ —se sienta en uno de los troncos que hay. Pohawtan se acerca y pasa un dedo por aquel simple tatuaje de una flecha rota.

— _Me suena a un mensaje que quieres darme, hijo_. —mira a otro lado, lo que dijo no es mentira, sin embargo, la razón principal de hacerlo fue la traducción de ese símbolo. —  _¿Aun enfadado por mi decisión?_

— _Sabes lo mucho que repudio una guerra por algo tan banal como el territorio, ellos también son un pueblo como nosotros, que buscan una simple mejoría en su vida, condenarlos por desear una tierra igual de fértil..._ a pesar de ser muy joven tenía un sentido muy filosófico de ver la vida.

La guerra, la codicia, la venganza... Son acciones tan horribles, llevar a muerte a otro ser humano por simples objetos o lugares es ridículo, por no decir que muy cruel. Son iguales, incluso comparten color de piel, a menos que se tratara de alguien con un crimen abominable es inentendible a su parecer, rechazarlos como si se tratara de la plaga.

— _Una tierra igual de fértil apartándote de nosotros que somos tu familia._ —tomo con delicadeza el rostro de piel pálida, para que lo mirara a los ojos. — _De no haber sido nosotros, ellos nos hubieran atacado_.

— _Pudiste dejarme hablar, por mi tenemos más clanes amigos._

 _—Algo en ellos me decía que nada podías hacer. Debes comprender que eres importante tanto para la tribu como para mí._  —especifico con cierta preocupación al respecto.

— _No soy especial, solo tengo la piel blanca, cabello y ojos claros, por lo demás soy un humano igual que tú._  —resoplo con cierta frustración. — _Te he dicho cientos de veces que no debes tratarme como un ser divino y celestial._

— _La evidencia sugiere lo contrario._ —sonríe con cariño fraternal. — _Y en este tiempo que ha transcurrido ¿Ningún chico te ha gustado?_ —Lightning rodo los ojos.

Casi no pasa tiempo en la aldea, gusta de pasear a todos lados, juguetear con los lobos, cuidar a los oseznos, treparse en algún árbol a ver las nubes... En resumen, es tan inquieto como Sally, esa pequeña colibrí que lo persigue de un lado a otro, por no nombrar al mapache Mate.

— _Tu silencio responde por si solo._

_—Ninguno llama mi atención, de la manera que sea... La mayoría son muy aburridos._

_—Kocoum no es mala opción._

— _Si, tu guerrero predilecto, el que tiene fuerza de oso... No gracias._  —sonrió irónico levantándose de su asiento. — _Iré a hablar con Abuela Sauce, volveré en un rato, tal vez._

—  _¿Por qué no lo consideras? Él podría cuidar de ti muy bien._ —Lightning que se mantuvo en la entrada a la carpa mira en dirección al personaje nombrado, entrecerrado los ojos. Comprende la intención de su padre adoptivo, sin embargo, sigue siendo un rotundo,  ** _no._**

— _Es tan emotivo como una roca y por desgracia, en exceso dominante... No podría convivir con un esposo así._

— _Eso es cierto_. —carcajea, el rubio despide con un gesto de mano y sale finalmente, se adentra al bosque como es costumbre para quienes los ven, ni siquiera ellos entienden esa capacidad espiritual que tiene el rubio, lo asocian a ser un "regalo" por sus dioses y nada más.

Llega pronto al enorme río tras la arboleda, donde una canoa permanece escondida tras unos arbustos, con un poco de esfuerzo la pone en el agua y montando al mapache inquieto queriendo algo de comer se sube. La corriente siempre fluye hacia su destino, por lo que no es difícil acostarse en la canoa y tararear suavemente, recordando algunos eventos ocurridos.

Por ejemplo, aprender a comunicarse, costo bastante, calcularía que más de un año y medio, aprender toda una lengua sin capacidad de traducción es por demás complicado, por no decir que hizo al menos un intento por hacer lo inverso y fracaso sin remedio. Ahora puede decir con total orgullo que sabe cinco idiomas, inglés como lengua natal, italiano por culpa de su instructora patriótica, español, francés e indio por llamarlo de algún modo.

De vez en cuando extraña hablar en inglés, el italiano también es un idioma muy bello. Se levanto de la canoa al suponer que había llegado a su destino, intentando bajarse y cayendo de chapotazo al rio por accidente.

—Que mala pata...—resopla haciendo su cabello para atrás, pues siendo tan largo complica ver. —y tú, deja de comer tanto. —resopla agarrando a Mate por la piel y poniéndolo en la orilla. Escurre su cabello mientras camina a la parte más profunda y oscura del bosque, muy pocos han ido allí la verdad. —Abuela sauce. —llama sentado frente a un árbol viejo y de grandes raíces.

—No pensé que vendrías hoy, muchos días seguidos. —la voz rasposa del sauce junto al espectro de lo que aparenta una cara humana no lo asusta, al menos ya no, la primera vez que la vio casi se larga a llorar. — ¿Otro sueño extraño?

Más nadie podía verla, ni siquiera el chamán, era de esos detalles que lo hacían dudar de si realmente se había hecho alguna clase de ser sobrenatural o con un don desconocido cuando nació.

—Si, no se detienen, cada vez que cierro los ojos tengo exactamente el mismo sueño. —explica con frustración, acariciando a Mate que dormita en sus piernas. —Tengo miedo de que se trate de alguna señal o peor.

— ¿Qué ocurre en tu sueño exactamente, pequeño?

—Hay una brújula...—la mirada de la sauce delato el desconocimiento con respecto al objeto. —Es un pequeño aparto que usan los marinos o aventureros para guiarse, la flecha apunta a los puntos cardinales, Norte, sur, este y oeste.

—Oh ya entiendo, muy útil, aunque no más que las estrellas. —comenta con divertido tono.

—Las estrellas solo pueden guiar de noche, la brújula a menos que se rompa puede hacerlo a cualquier hora. —toma la manzana que una de las tantas ramas del sauce le tiende.

— Y entonces que ocurre con ese aparto.

—Nada en especial, solo gira y gira, no se detiene en ningún momento, como si estuviera dañada o fuera algo muy metafórico que aún no descifro. Además de... escuchar la misma frase dicha a gritos,  _Se acercan nubes extrañas._  —por momentos habla con la boca llena, frustrado y bastante impaciente por el asunto.

—Quizás si meditas un poco y te concentras en el viento puedas comprenderlo, la respuesta llega cuando es necesaria, no cuando se desea. —instruye dando "palmadas" a la cabeza del rubio, Lightning suspira, dejando a un lado el corazón de la manzana.

—Lo intento, pero no me dice nada, solo hay silencio... ¿Qué si es algo grave? Soñar con lo que es usado en mi "mundo" puede ser de por si, una mala señal.

—No queda más que esperar pequeño. —sonríe.

* * *

 

—Así queeeeeee ¿A cuántos nativos has asesinado? ¿crees que haya a dónde vamos? ¿Me enseñas a disparar? ¿Por qué aun no caemos de la tierra si se supone que es plana? ¿Crees que para hoy...?

—WOW, habla más lento... tu...—quedo pensativo, mirando al hombre de aspecto sumamente joven y dientes ligeramente salidos.

—Mate, como To-Mate. —extiende la mano. —Y tu Francesco Bernoulli, no hace ni que te presentes, no hay quién no te conozca, entonces-

—Habla, más, lento. —pide agobiado por la voz insistente. Muy aparte de eso, no alcanza a entender bien cuando hablan tan rápido, para vivir en Inglaterra, el inglés no se le da tan perfecto cuando se trata de personas como el hiperactivo muchacho. Mate tomo una gran bocanada de aire. —Tomar agua de mar ayer te dejo un poco nervioso.

—No...—sus mejillas se pusieron terriblemente coloradas, recordando el incidente de la noche anterior con una brutal tormenta que lo tumbo del barco y el mayor lo salvo, quizás para alimentar su ego, lo sabía bastante vanidoso.

—No seas cruel y respóndele, es su primera vez en una expedición. —codea el amigo del italiano, guiñando un ojo al castaño. Francesco resopla, aun apoyado en la baranda del barco.

—Entonces responde tu Raoul. —bromea y este se va riendo. —Y con lo poco que te entendí... No sé a cuantos he asesinado, de las cuatro expediciones a las que asistido he visto gran cantidad y acabado con los mismos, no dudo que encontremos a donde vamos... Si es que llegamos.

—Si vamos a llegar ¿Por qué lo duda? —interroga curioso.

—Muchos días de mar me hace pensar que no fijaron bien el rumbo, debieron dejar a Francesco hacerlo. —refunfuña inconforme por cómo se dieron las cosas. — ¿Quieres ver indígenas?

—No, eso significaría hacer las cosas más difíciles cuando lleguemos. —hace pucheros, Francesco se pregunta muy profundamente que edad tiene. —Tampoco sé si podría matar a alguien.

—son solo indígenas, créeme que no es la gran cosa acabar con uno, son como animales salvajes sin adiestramiento que muerden a cualquiera que se acerca. —asegura con desdén. —Por otro lado, el problema de hacerlo es que todo el mérito se lo quedara el niño mimado dentro de ese camarote. —señala con el pulgar el lugar donde seguramente quién "dirige" duerme cual principe.

_Mientras él se está congelando los huevos ahí fuera, ojalá pudiera ponerse de acuerdo con el resto para amarrarlo y tirarlo al mar..._

— ¿El gobernador Jackson? ¿Qué tiene?

—Oh por favor, demasiado pequeño y ya con el título de gobernador, nació con pañales de oro el desgraciado, todo lo que tiene es fruto del dinero heredado y esta es la primera misión real que tiene en su vida llena de lujos ¿No te molesta?

—Un poco nada más, pero así funciona todo ¿no? Los nobles tienen todo lo bueno aun cuando no hacen nada o lo hacen mal. —opino en tono bajo, obviamente temeroso de ser escuchado.

—Me estas cayendo mejor  _Mr. Pomodoro, molto, molto meglio._  —bromea dando una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Mate. —Admitiré que no todos los nobles son de la misma calaña, pero abundan y... ¿Esos no son arboles?

— ¡¡TIERRA!! —el chillido emocionado de Mate llama la atención de todos en el barco, relativo poco tiempo la puerta que da al camarote se abre, mostrando al noble que "encabeza" la travesía al Nuevo mundo, Jackson Alexandre Storm.

Es un hombre de altura considerable, apenas un par de centímetros más bajo que el descendiente italiano, ojos azules como mar revuelto, cabellera negra apenas larga en una descuidada cola de caballo. Si hay algo que iba a destacar de él, es que a pesar de aparentar ser un gran noble delante de mucha gente, en el fondo se permite ver como una persona descuidada, con gestos libidinosos.

— ¿nos acercamos a tierra? —interroga con gesto aburrido, atrás de él va su ayudante, que seguramente trabajaba para el por pura necesidad, pues las pintas de desagrado son imposibles de disimular.

—Eso aparenta, también hay una gran cantidad de aves sobrevolando. —responde Raoul, entregando un telescopio al ojiazul. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios de Jackson.

—Infórmenme cuando estén listos para desembarcar, no pienso bajar hasta que ustedes lo hayan hecho. —advirtió lanzando con descuidado ademan el telescopio, siendo apenas atajado por Raoul, quién miro al albino que acompaña a Jackson.

—Lo hare salir antes, déjamelo a mí. —negó con la cabeza suspirando.

—¿Crees que lo logre? —pregunta Raoul a Francesco.

—Jeh, siempre tenemos la opción de armar un motín, son divertidos ¿sabes? —bromea acido.

**...**

—Sally ya... Sally deja de molestar. —mueve la mano con la intención de ahuyentar a la colibrí, la ave de brillantes plumas no disminuyo su intento de llamado de atención. — ¡¡YA!! Con lo bien que logro dormir por fin...—se cubre con una de las pieles de animal que, por desgracia, si no quería morir congelado debía usar, se acercaba el invierno y el aire nocturno lo demuestra. — ¿Que? ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Dormir es un pecado o que ocurre!? —quisquilla dramático, levantándose de su "cama".

La bulla fuera captó su atención más que la inquieta pajarilla. Asombrado por no haberse despertado con eso, sale de su carpa y se percata de la inquietud de la gente, aunque este sentimiento va de la mano con la curiosidad a juzgar por el interés demostrado en sacar información de lo que sea que esté pasando allá, alejado de lo que viene a ser el territorio de la tribu.

— _Son nubes... muy extrañas_. —escucha a alguien decir, sin tomarse más tiempo corre hacia el bosque, ignorando de forma olímpica a Powhatan que ordena su estancia en la tribu.

Cercano a una de las desembocaduras del mar se hace rio, sube a uno de los fuertes robles, viendo las supuestas nubes extrañas e identificándolas con velocidad. Es obvio que no son nubes, sin embargo, no podía pedir mucha lógica a la gente que ni siquiera entiende lo que es una persona con sus rasgos. La bandera inglesa acelera su corazón ansioso y preocupado por lo que esto pudiera significar.

_¿Que hace un barco ingles aquí?_

Bajo del árbol y corriendo de nuevo se acerca aún más, ocultándose tras varios arbustos frondosos para observar con analítico detalle a quienes visitan el lugar. Han cortado una gigantesca cantidad de árboles, es una pena en verdad, con lo cómodo que era dormir bajo su sombra y el sonido del agua. La mayoría son hombres corpulentos y no divisa a ningún noble, ellos son más fáciles de diferenciar por sus ropas, pero uno de cabello castaño llamo su atención.

Iba sonriente, como el más altanero pirata del que pudo leer en cuentos en su antiguo hogar, mangas arremangadas, gestos en exceso prepotentes y presencia resaltante imaginaba que se trata de quien guía la expedición, bastante extraño que haga trabajo pesados como todos los demás. Tenía la intención de acercarse más, un pequeño tiroteo lo hizo agacharse completamente ¿Lo vieron? No puede ser, el disparo fue a un blanco muy a la izquierda para ser él. Casi arrastrándose por el suelo con Sally tirando de su cabello y Mate jugando sin saber lo peligroso del momento visualizo a quien dispararon.

—Ay no... —murmuro, el pequeño camino de sangre formado por el indio herido se aleja. —Debe haber alguna for- ¡HEY!

_—Tu padre dio órdenes estrictas de mantenerte cerca de la aldea._

_—Kocoum estas tocándome y sabes que pienso al respecto_. —hacerse de niño caprichoso servía para alejar momentos incómodos, como este, donde el moreno se lo monto al hombro como un simple animal y camina con apenas prisa de regreso

 _—Estamos en peligro y no puedes arriesgarte._  —responde escueto y seco, Lightning mira por donde acaban de pasar con preocupación.

**...**

_—Fue herido con un arma desconocida... Un arma que escupe fuego en nuestra contra..._  —relata el chamán en su lento y usual tono de misticismo, muerde uno de sus dedos, viendo la herida aun sangrante. Sabe cómo tratarla, pero la parte práctica es otro asunto, tampoco quería armar un revuelo mucho mayor al ya creado.

— _Han talado una gran parte del bosque cercano al rio, su nave extraña y nubes bajadas del cielo siguen en el agua._  —explica el tercero en aquel pequeño grupo de exploración.

— _Se establecen en ese lugar_. —concluye Kocoum.

— _Piensan adueñarse de nuestras tierras... Usando estas extrañas armas... Debemos echar de aquí a los cara pálida, no podemos permitir que intenten robarnos lo que nos pertenece._  —indica Powhatan con tono magnánimo.

—  _¡No!_  —las vistas se fijaron en el al instante. — _Sus intenciones podrían ser otras, podemos ir a negociar con ellos, son gente con excesivo gusto por la diplomacia, no hay que iniciar duelos con ellos._

— _Lo es para proteger lo nuestro, los cara pálida no querrán negociar, está herida lo demuestra._ —asegura el líder.

— _Yo soy un cara pálida, solo mírame..._ —pide con desespero. — _Vengo del mismo lugar que ellos, sé el idioma, podemos intentarlo._ —insiste, el chamán suspira negando con la cabeza, realmente Lightning hace mucho honor al tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo.

 _— ¿Negociar que? ¿Un cese de ataque? Pueden venir más y más de tener esa clase de acuerdo y cuando nos multipliquen diez a uno en número acabaran con nosotros._  —mira de mala manera al guerrero, que simplemente debía tener unas ansias de llenarse de gloria.

_—Pero..._

_—Discutiremos esto después._ —pone una mano en el hombro del rubio. — _Si lucharemos o no queda en duda, no perderé el tiempo y contactare a nuestros pueblos hermanos para ayudarnos contra la amenaza. Quédate aquí Lightning, es una orden._

_—Papá por favor._

— _Kocoum, vigila que no se aleje._  —concluye y la gran mayoría sale de la carpa, donde queda el herido esperándose ser tratado y evitar su muerte por una muy probable infección en la herida. Lightning sale de la carpa después de mirar furibundamente a Kocoum, este lo sigue casi de inmediato.

Lo bueno de que se trate de un titan de casi dos metros y sin demasiado ingenia aparte de combates, es que es muy fácil de confundir y, por consiguiente, perderlo, no costo en lo absoluto correr al bosque después de dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la tribu. Volvió al punto donde puede ver a la perfección a todo el grupo de exploradores, sin encontrar al que llamo su atención.

Llamándose suicida a si mismo se acerca más, la vegetación frondosa sigue estando a su favor, por lo que no es descubierto en ningún momento mientras escucha las conversaciones de los molestos hombres, aparentemente, cansados de tanto trabajo o algo así, el tema en si no era lo que esperaba oír.

—Y ahora Francesco se fue a pasear, que dijera que no quería trabajar extra, eso si me lo creía. —resoplo un hombre con cabello casi negro con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Francesco? Que nombre más raro... Vamos. —avisa al mapache que lo sigue, una vez lejos de donde podrían verlo toma carrera al camino que seguramente el "inglés" debió haber recorrido, al poco tiempo vio pisadas en el suelo, andando con más cautela cerca de la pequeña cascada subió a una elevación, encontrándolo más pronto de lo esperado. —Lleva un arma, por qué no me sorprende...

Se esconde tras un árbol cuando el hombre voltea, seguramente sintiendo su mirada. Francesco deja el casco metálico en el suelo y se echa agua en el rostro, tiene un calor de mil demonios y de no ser una zona inexplorada se bañaría ahí, el agua esta fresca y limpia, el sonido de la cascada es molestoso en el sentido de que no escucharía a nada acercándose.

Al tomar agua por segunda vez en sus manos ve una especie de silueta, la esparce en su cara fingiendo demencia. Lightning decide bajar de la elevación, con mucho cuidado y meterse entre la maleza.

—Quietos ustedes dos. —dice entre dientes bajando al par de animales que deben creerse su escolta. Apartando la vegetación busca al hombre con la mirada. — ¿y ahora donde esta? —frunce el entrecejo, saliendo de su escondite y andando por las rocas que hay de camino en la cascada. —Perfecto...—bufa saltando a la siguiente piedra, quizás se fue de regreso y no lo vio.

Negó con la cabeza, realmente fue más movido por la curiosidad que por otra razón, de haber decidido estar cara a cara tampoco sabría que hacer, la duda que se sembraría de que cualquiera de ellos lo viera nacería, no existen indígenas con "piel pálida", cabello rubio u ojos azules, es posible que incluso eso haga mayor alboroto en ambos gru-

Respingo cuando de la cascada salió el hombre, apuntándolo con su arma. Se quedo tieso, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, por parálisis de miedo en realidad. Francesco arrugo un poco la expresión, sorprendido de que se tratara de un... ¿Es hombre o mujer? Con tanta niebla que forma el agua de la cascada no distingue del todo un género, mucho menos sus rasgos aparte de cabello extenso y ropas que definen su pueblo.

Bajo lentamente el arma, percatándose de la postura asustada del contrario, dejo el arma en la roca sobre la que está parado y seguido para acercarse con cautela quito su casco, causando solo la huida del personaje.

— ¡¡ESPERA!! —pudo correr tras esa persona lo suficientemente rápido para tomar su mano y tumbarlo. —Pero si eres... rubio. —no hace falta describir su asombro y el miedo de Lightning por aquella acotación.

— _¡SUÉLTAME!_  —se aparta de él rápidamente, corriendo de nuevo en dirección al rio que lo llevaría a la tribu de regreso, tomando a mate del pellejo lo sube y antes de poder salir en la canoa esta no avanza.

—Es-espera... ¿Cómo es posible que...? No te hare daño. —balbuceaba entre sorprendido y nervioso. —No pienso herir-

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —advirtió, tapándose la boca a los pocos segundos, a Francesco la mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo.

—Hablas... inglés ¡¡me entiendes!!

—E-eh...

—No tengas miedo, no pienso dañarte. —extiende su mano para que Lightning l tome, este la mira dudoso, considerando seriamente la opción de tirarse al agua a nadar, después de todo no es algo que sea muy difícil.

Los susurros que vienen directamente del viento lo hacen pensar un poco más, si lo rechazara ahora estaría actuando como los demás en la tribu,  _justo lo que quería evitar_. Tembloroso tomo su mano, asombrosamente siendo más pálido que el castaño, bajo de la canoa con lentitud, quedando en tierra frente a él, cosiblemente más bajo, asumía que es mayor. Su capacidad de captar detalles no usuales lo permite a ver aquel pequeño bucle en su agarre, eso que simbolizaba una unión.

_Lo que veía cuando una pareja se unía en matrimonio._

— ¿Quién eres? —fue lo único que su cerebro mando en claro.

—Lightning...—susurro con cierta vergüenza, por su expresión no lo escucho. —me llamo Lightning.

—Yo soy Francesco Bernoulli—se presentó de vuelta, Lightning trago grueso

* * *

 

— ¿no deberíamos ir a buscarlo? —pregunta Mate a Raoul que rueda los ojos.

—Para nada, él está lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse, si fueras tú el perdido... posiblemente si habría que buscarte. —carcajea, mate hace un puchero. — ¿Qué edad tienes? Te ves muy pequeño.

—Tengo diecinueve.

—Oh, eso lo explica... ¿familia humilde?

—Algo así...

—Hey, si encuentro el oro que Jackson tanto quiere, te guardo un poco. —guiña un ojo al más joven que mira a otro lado, realmente tenía una cara de niño que nadie se aguanta, todos lo trataban igual.

* * *

 

—así que vives con los nativos, pero tienes cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel tan pálida como la de una muñeca y hablas inglés... ¿me explicas de que me estoy perdiendo aquí? ¿O acaso todos son como tú? —llevo una mano a su pecho, no podía imaginarse algo así.

—Para nada, todos son de piel oscura igual que su cabello. —Francesco camina de un lado a otro intentando comprender a su... ¿Polizón? ¿Anfitrión? Pues no existe manera de que sea  _nativo_ de esas tierras.

—Entonces... Tu eres...

—Hace muchos años ya el barco en el que viajaba naufrago por una tormenta terrible, mi padre y mi madre murieron en ese... incidente. —mira a otro lado, obviamente incómodo por el tema.

—Oh, lo siento. —se sienta a su lado. —Si ellos murieron ¿Cómo tu estas vivo? No es normal que haya sobrevivientes... jóvenes en naufragios ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Tenía siete años, no me preguntes como, yo tampoco lo sé. Mi tribu me encontró en la playa casi muerto, ya te imaginaras como asombrar a un pueblo así luciendo como yo. —ríe levemente, Francesco se guarda la risa por precaución. —He vivido con ellos diez años, son mi familia ahora.

—Si viajabas quiere decir que no venias de una familia precisamente normal.

— ¿McQueen te suena? —Francesco se golpeó el pecho, ahogado.

— ¿Eres el heredero McQueen? Joder, aun ahora te están buscando... Ven conmigo, te llevare frente al "líder" de la misión, estoy seguro de que podría llevarte de regreso a Inglaterra. —Lightning lo miro ofendido. — ¿Qué?

—No estoy demente, soy feliz aquí, más de lo que seré allá. —asegura levantándose, apoyado del árbol. —Regresar a la sociedad no es un tema apasionante.

— ¿Por qué no? Dudo que cualquiera puede ser feliz en unas condiciones tan... cavernícolas habiendo tenido toda clase de lujos, envidio tu infancia perfecta, al menos hasta antes de venir. —La mirada hostil del rubio hace saber que lo arruino, no por ello quiere decir que se detendrá. —Volver con gente civilizada, dejar de convivir con salvajes.

—Oh, salvajes...—de un salto llega a una rama, balanceándose en esta y subiendo más al árbol. — ¿Soy un salvaje para ti?

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, es decir...  _Francesco odia i bambini._  —bufa intentando subir.

— _Ho capito quello che hai detto, idiota._  —sube a medida que Francesco se acerca, quién acabaría con un infarto por tanto de parte del rubio. —Tengo diecisiete años, no soy específicamente un niño y estoy muy seguro de saber más que tú. —asegura prepotente, más por el hecho de que así lo molestaría.

—Mira sea lo que sea que te ofendió no era mi intención... ¿¡Puedes bajar de ahí!? —interroga ya molesto, no es un mono para andar subiendo un árbol.

—Llamaste salvaje a la que considero  ** _mi_** gente, es como insultar a tu madre, no la conozco, pero te dolería.

—Ay por favor, como puedes negar lo obvio, son salvajes, viven como animales.

—Y ya veo que la educación es un impedimento para el razonamiento común. —sopla un mechón de su cabello.

—Llevas diez años en el bosque ¿Qué sabrás tú de educación? —rebate enfadado. Lightning baja sin complicación del árbol, cosa que Francesco no logra por su rigidez.

 _Me crees ignorante y salvaje._  
Has ido por el mundo y viajado por doquier...  
Más no puedo entender, si hay tanto por saber.  
Tendrías que aprender a escuchar...  **escuchar...**

—Eso a que vino...—no iba a admitir que la voz del rubio sonaba como el perfecto coro de iglesia, o la representación que hacen de las sirenas. Lightning negó con la cabeza divertido.

—Tienes la mente muy cerrada, demasiado para alguien que es un explorador de "Nuevos Mundos". No importa cuánto hayas crecido o creas saber, debes permanecer aprendiendo, nunca se puede saber todo. —el italiano finalmente logro llegar al suelo. —Es por eso que mi vida aquí es más feliz... Los lujos, la ropa, comidas, mansiones, fiestas sociales, compromisos arreglados, política, economía... El mundo en el que nací es muy hueco, los sentimientos no importan, tampoco las sensaciones, solo las apariencias y lo material ¿Puedes creer que en siete años mi madre nunca me sonrió? Mi padre nunca me abrazo... Mi cariño hacia ellos fue unilateral, me tuvieron por obligación.

—Pero tenías todo con lo que gente de mi clase puede soñar apenas.

—y tú lo que yo soñaba, el martirio de ser alguien con riqueza no lo vale. Me llenaron la cabeza de conocimientos necesarios para la vida falsa y pomposa que debía tener por mi apellido, cosas que, aunque interesantes, aquí no lo valen. Descubrí un mundo más bello al que cualquiera de mis tutores relato, donde puedes sentirte libre, con gente que te quiere de verdad.

—Sigo pensando que se trata de un simple—el sonido similar a un cuerno hizo a Lightning espabilar. — ¿Y eso?

—Ya se dio cuenta de que me fui. Lo siento mucho Sr. Explorador, pero a menos que quiera más de cinco escoltas, debo volver a mi hogar.

— ¿Escoltas por qué?

—Quizás te lo cuente otro día. —subió a la canoa y con velocidad se alejó del lugar, Francesco revolvió su cabello, es la primera vez que oía de un noble harto de su posición, que la repudiara y de plano esté renunciando a ella.

* * *

 

—Te pensaba más curioso, mira que tardar tanto en venir... Trajiste tu arma ¿Me tienes miedo?

—A ti no, los que viven contigo son otra historia. —sonríe prepotente. —Francesco no toma riesgos.

—supongo que es normal que la inseguridad te llene. —Francesco toma lugar al lado de Lightning, quién le tiende una manzana. —tengo entendido que los marineros no comen demasiado bien.

—Gracias. —da un gran mordisco a la fruta, da un manotazo a un lado, pensando que un mosquito está molestando.

—Sally déjalo. —la colibrí se para en el dedo de Lightning, quién le hace pequeños mimos. Francesco da otro mordisco a la manzana, observando la especie de fluida interacción entre el animal y el rubio.

—Jamás había visto un colibrí plateado.

—Es la única que he visto por aquí, me sigue a todos lados. —da un besito a la avecilla.

— ¿A que vino el nombre?

—En mi casa había una criada con el cabello de este color, siempre me gustó mucho y me cumplía los caprichos de dulces por la noche. —rió inconsciente, recordando a la simpática mujer. Francesco miro el bolso que trajo, el cual está siendo hurgado por Mate. —Él es mate. —el italiano toma al mapache con susto.

— ¿Por qué se llama Mate? —si no fuera por conocer al adolescente de la tripulación, no pensaría tan raro el nombre.

—Una de las criadas de la mansión tenía un hijo adoptivo. Si ves sus colmillos, están torcidos, recuerdo que sobresalían de su boca por lo mal ubicados, era mi único amigo allá. —Francesco dejo al mapache, queriendo pensar que es solo una casualidad enorme y no se trata de el mismo Mate. —Compartía mis lecciones con él, hasta que mi madre le prohibió hablarme, escuche cuando amenazo con despedir a su madre, eso fue la última semana que viví en Inglaterra...

—Supongo que no extrañas a tus padres.

—Si lo hago, ellos no tenían la culpa de seguir la fuerte corriente de la vida hueca en la que fueron forzados a vivir, me querían enseñar a sobrevivir como pocos lo hacen, no puedo resentir que me enseñaran lo único que sabían. —Dejo el corazón de la manzana a un lado, viendo de reojo al rubio.

—Podrías enseñar a los tuyos, después de todo, vinimos a este lugar para expandirnos, ya sabes...

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que hacer algo así!? —se levanta sobresaltado. —No pueden... contaminar este lugar de esa manera.

—Pues, lo encontramos, ya sabes,  _colonización._  —la expresión y resoplido de Lightning hizo saber lo mal que se toma esto. —No es tan malo, piénsalo como una facilidad de vida para ellos.

—No soy idiota, se lo que hacen a los indios cuando invaden las tierras que han habitado por generaciones. No es de ustedes, tampoco de ellos, es solo un espacio que todos podríamos estar habitando. —

—Quién lo encuentra se lo queda, es lo más simple del mundo. Oye, espera. —se apresura a levantarse, tras Lightning que camina con las manos en su espalda.

 _Te crees señor de todo territorio_  
la tierra solo quieres poseer   
más toda roca, planta o criatura  
viva esta, tiene alma, es un ser.

—Espera hay... hay un oso ahí. —Lightning apenas lo mira, el peludo animal los observa un momento, sintiéndose amenazado por la presencia del italiano que lo apunta de inmediato con su arma. —Déjame—Lightning hace que baje el arma, agarrándola y tirándola lejos.

—Shhh. —indica para que lo siga, agarrados de la mano mientras sigue tarareando lo que acude a su mente por el comportamiento del castaño.

 _Tú crees que igual a ti_  
es todo el mundo   
y hablas como un gran conocedor   
más sigues las pisadas de un extraño   
y mil sorpresas hallaras alrededor

Llegados a la cueva del animal pueden ver a cuatro pequeños oseznos, que se acercan a Lightning para jugar. Este toma a uno y se lo entrega a Francesco, que apenas puede con el peso de igual forma y gira la cabeza para deshacerse del casco que no lo deja ver, el animal había dado con su pata a este.

 _¿Escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul?_  
O ¿has visto a un lince sonreír?   
O unirte a la voz de las montañas   
y colores en el viento descubrir

Intenta buscar una explicación a la armonía formada alrededor del rubio con animales más que salvajes, un par de lobos no tan grandes que jugando y se dejan acariciar por el rubio con el par de pequeñas plumas rojas entre su melena, también cree haber comido algo en mal estado por esas pequeñas y coloridas hojas movidas por el viento a su alrededor.

Lightning tira de él, metiéndolo en ese pequeño y hermoso vórtice para jugar con él, al menos eso considera por la sonrisa tan inocente que le brinda, combinado en al viento que primera vez, puede ver con esa facilidad. Lo sigue por el camino que forma el bosque, como el niño inquieto que aparenta ser

 _Corramos por veredas en el bosque_  
probemos de su fruto el sabor   
descubre que riqueza te rodea   
sin pesar, ni un instante en su valor

— ¿Sabes nadar? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza, detenidos en lo que parece un risco.

—Pues... Si ¿Por qué? —Lightning lo jala y lo obliga a saltar del pequeño acantilado. — ¡¡Lightning!! —chilla con el corazón en la garganta, más porque duda de la profundidad del agua. Al caer en esta abre los ojos, Lightning hace señales para que lo siga. — Estas malditamente loco. —jadea llegados a un pequeño isleño a mitad del rio, a saber, cómo eso se puso formar.

— ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto? —ríe quitándose el cabello de la cara, el atardecer pasa muy rápido, ya el sol no está y hay apenas luz. Ambo se echaron en ese pequeño pedazo de tierra. — ¿O no te estas divirtiendo?

—Estoy cansado que es diferente. —cierra los ojos, quería descansar un poco.

 _hermanos son el rio y la lluvia_  
amigos somos todos como ves   
vivimos muy felices estando unidos   
en un ciclo fraternal que eterno es

Tararea mirando a Francesco dormitar, debe admitir que es un hombre muy guapo, callado sin decir muchas tonterías es mucho más bonito. Sonríe divertido por el estado somnoliento del italiano, intentando no dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

 _¿Cuán alto el árbol será?_  
si lo cortas hoy nunca se sabrá.   
Ni oirás aullar los lobos a la luna azul.  
Sean blancas o morenas nuestra piel  
tenemos que cantar con las montañas...

Comienza a jugar con algunos mechones castaños, girando y quedando boca abajo con la cara de Francesco al revés, apartando el cabello para ver su cara por completo. Francesco abre los ojos lentamente, viéndolo cantar.

 _Si no entiendes que hay aquí_  
Solo es tierra para ti.  
Sin colores en el viento... descubrir

El italiano suspira de forma enamoradiza ante los gestos del rubio. Lightning alza una ceja de forma un tanto coqueta por la repentina expresión de Francesco.

— ¿A que viene esa cara?

—Nada, solo... vi algo muy hermoso. —concluyo sonriente. —Eso me recuerda... Si obtenemos oro, tal vez podremos irnos pronto, pedir una audiencia con el rey para evitar que más exploradores ingleses vengan.

— ¿Oro? En esta tierra no hay oro, lo más cercano que hay a eso es maíz y dudo que a ustedes eso les importe. —bromea con diversión.

— ¿No hay oro? Menuda decepción, creí que dejar a mi madre sola por tiempo indefinido tendría alguna lógica. —resopla. Ambos ahora sentados. —Jackson no va a tomar bien esa información.

— ¿Quién es Jackson? —ladea la cabeza, su cabello aun esta húmedo y el chapoteo formado por el mapache intentando llegar suena de fondo.

—El que lidera esta expedición.

—Pensé que tú lo hacías.

—Ojalá, a ese imbécil lo quisiera tirar del barco, pero toque con la mala suerte de compañeros demasiado rectos. —bromea, aunque a Lightning no le hizo gracia en lo absoluto, pues no concibe el asesinato sin motivo de gran fuerza. —Es un niño mimado patético, no deja de sacar la lengua cuando se ríe.

—Saca la lengua... No me has dicho su apellido.

—Storm, Jackson Alexandre Storm. —Lightning cayo de manera casi ridícula al agua. — ¿Estas bien?

—S-si, estoy bien. —tose el poco de agua que entro a su nariz. —Dios... jamás me imagine que vería a Jackson de nuevo. —la sola mirada de Francesco delato su curiosidad. —Es mi primo segundo, no nos llevábamos muy bien de niños, es cuatro años mayor y...

— ¿Y...?

—Mi familia tiene costumbres particulares, de no estar comprometidos para la mayoría de edad y hay otro pariente en la misma situación tienen la obligación de casarse. Mis padres eran primos lejanos, ahora que ellos no están solo Jackson y yo contamos como descendientes. —explica apoyando la cabeza en la tierra mientras su cuerpo permanece en el agua. —Hace más difícil lo que pretendía hacer.

—Por lo que he podido ver, se trataba de una negociación. —supuso con acertada exactitud.

—Quería que mi padre, digo... el Líder Powhatan y tu hablaran, pero si no eres quién lidera la expedición no sirve de nada, hablar con Jackson será problemático. —suspira decepcionado.

—El líder te adopto, no me sorprende. —desvía la conversación a un tema que no lo incomode tanto.

—Su hija murió hace muchos años, antes de que yo siquiera pisara esta tierra, él me ayudo a mí y yo a él, es lo que esperaba de mi papá en realidad. —Francesco niega con la cabeza, realmente la imagen mental se hacia extraña. —Esta gente me tomo como parte de los suyos aun con lo que creen, pensar que serán heridos me preocupa. —el cielo dejo de verse estrellado, las nubes grises cubrían el manto estelar.

—Lo poco que he visto de ellos es superstición pura, verte a ti quizás represento algo ¿es lo que quieres decir? —este asiente. —Dudo que lo creyeras.

—Me creen una bendición de parte de sus dioses, realmente sigo negándolo, pero... Cada vez que derramo lágrimas el cielo se precipita, el mar se embravece, al enfadarme la tierra tiembla y apenas me llenó el miedo lobos han venido a auxiliarme. —Francesco alzo una ceja particularmente sorprendido por lo dicho. —Sea o no verdad, algo muy extraño pasa a mi alrededor.

—Las casualidades deben existir, supongo... ya es muy tarde, Raoul no dejara de molestar por mi pequeña salida. —toma su bolso y saca algo que entrega. —Mañana no podre estar tanto rato, así que espero me encuentre en una zona más al norte.

—Claro... ¿una brújula?

—Para que te ubiques bien. —palmea la cabeza de Lightning. —Ahora, hasta mañana. —despide con cómico gesto al saltar al agua, Lightning niega con la cabeza mientras se va.

— ¿Esta rota? —frunce el entrecejo, la flecha no para de girar.

* * *

 

—Escuche un disparo hace un rato ¿paso algo? —pregunta a Raoul que deja el arma descargada a un lado, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano, una suave llovizna comienza a caer. Frente a ellos está la enorme muralla hecha por precaución a un ataque de los "salvajes" como ha llamado Jackson.

—Había un lobo fuera.

— ¿y?

—Joder, ayer cace el un maldito venado y el perrucho se lo llevo, tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera. —Francesco quedo sin expresión, contando hasta diez, daría merito a eso únicamente si el lobo lo está atacando

_¿De que se vanagloriaría después?_

— ¿vas a salir de nuevo?

—si, no me esperes hasta la noche... Aunque con esta tormenta dudo llegar muy lejos. —ha montado la excusa de explorar en búsqueda de los indios, cuando en verdad es visitar a Lightning, la lluvia se ha hecho fuerte de a poco.

—Cuídate y si encuentras al lobo tráelo, su piel puede servir de algo, sabes q en Inglaterra se venden bien. —el italiano rueda los ojos, esta vez sin un arma, pues no iba a servir de nada con la lluvia dañando la pólvora. —Hey, Mate... ¿puedes seguirlo?

— ¿Por qué yo? Me estoy congelando, ve tú. —castañea los dientes, aferrándose al abrigo que Francesco le había entregado, había sido el único que tomo precauciones en cuanto al clima.

—Tu eres más bajito, a mí me va a notar.

—No me interesa, me estoy congelando y muriendo de hambre, me va a dar algo allá afuera. —dramatiza, al dar la vuelta choca accidentalmente contra alguien. —L-lo siento señor.

—Considero una buena idea, tengo la impresión de que el Sr. Bernoulli esconde algo. —menciona el hombre, cuya sombrilla es llevado por su pálido asistente, quién no tiene más que mojarse por cumplir el capricho de quién va a pagar todo lo que va a cobrar. —Persíguelo hasta descubrir que es lo que impide su presencia en el campamento.

—Pero-

—Es una orden ¿Planeas ir en contra mí de palabra? —Mate negó repetidamente, asustado. —Bien, ahora, adelante. —sonríe con pedante alegría por el haber logrado lo que quiere. Mate se va casi corriendo mientras el junto a su asistente vuelven a su carpa. —Hombres sin el más mínimo respeto, menudas calañas dejaron a mi mando. —expresa con desagrado. —Shuu, donde quedo el mapa.

—En su escritorio señor. —responde indiferente, dejando la sombrilla a un lado y buscando con que secarse.

—Ya hemos examinado mucho terreno y no hay nada, a este paso quién acabara con la cabeza en el cesto seré yo. —refunfuña en una especie de berrinche.

—Quizás no haya oro, dudo que todos los lugares en la tierra lo—antes de tirar fuera lo que había en su mano Jackson lo sostuvo y lo arrebato de sus manos. — ¿Señor?

—O... Los indios lo tienen. —sonrió de su manera tan característica, un enorme rayo se vio y el trueno que lo siguió igualo su proporción.

**...**

— ¿Se va a caer... el maldito cielo o que es lo que... pasa? —gruñe empapado de pies a cabeza, se hacía más fuerte a medida que avanzaba o solo es idea suya. Por suerte alcanzo a escuchar algo casi indistinguible. — ¡¡Lightning!! —llamo, imaginando que se trataba de él. La lluvia apenas bajo, dejando ver a quién solloza. —Oye... Oh...

— ¿Por qué... lo hicieron? —solloza apretando las manos en sus rodillas.

Frente al rubio esta aquel lobo al que Raoul hirió, agonizando por la herida en el pecho, se había alejado bastante o, de hecho, había buscado al rubio. De pelaje café rojizo, otros lobos lloriquean en pena por esto, las manos de Lightning tienen manchas rojas, seguramente intento hacer algo.

—Déjame acabarlo. —saca el cuchillo que lleva. Lightning tomo al pobre lobo y lo abrazo, alejándolo. —

— ¡¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!! No quiero que lo hagan sufrir más...—ve los ojos moribundos del lobo. —Damián no hizo nada malo... solo... estaba paseando por el lugar que es su hogar.

—Yo no fui quién lo disparo, pero no puedes dejarlo seguir agonizando, míralo, es más piadoso acabar con su sufrimiento. —insiste, tomando provecho del repentino descuido del rubio, cuyas lágrimas apenas pueden distinguirse y clavando el cuchillo en el pecho del lobo, dando así final a su suplicio.

_No tiene explicación para el rayo que ilumino el cielo y mucho menos el trueno._

—Por qué deben ser tan... crueles...

—Estaba sufriendo, es mejo-

— ¡¡POR CULPA DE USTEDES!! SUFRÍA POR SU CULPA, NO HACIA NADA MALO.

—Bueno si, pero estuvo cerca del campamento y se robó-

— ¿Qué? ¿ ** _SU_**  comida? ¡¡TODO LO QUE ESTÁN DESTRUYENDO NO ES NUESTRO, ES DE ELLOS!! —la vorágine que se formó alrededor no tuvo igual, el cabello de Lightning reflejaba el ventarrón a punto de formar un tornado. —Es su hogar, su maldito hogar y  ** _USTEDES_** lo hacen trizas.

—Li-Lightning calmate por favor...—se acerca lo suficiente para tomar el rostro empapado y lloroso. —Calma... calma...—insiste, el clima tan volátil disminuye su fiereza, para sorpresa del italiano. —ya está bien ¿si? Calma...

—No es justo, ni siquiera los ataco, yo sé que no hizo nada malo. —continúa sollozando, recordando la de veces que se había quedado a dormir en la cueva de esa manada.

—Los humanos somos seres muy crueles, no es algo nuevo.

—No todos son crueles.

—Exactamente, por qué tu eres de todo, menos cruel. —lo atrajo más en un beso algo forzado, uno al que Lightning quise separarse sin éxito. —llevo deseando esto hace un tiempo, no te haría daño, solo permíteme demostrarte que no soy tan malo como tu crees. —pide acariciando el rostro contrario y apartando el cabello mojado.

Sin que lo miraran los lobos se habían ido, llevando a quién fue asesinado. Francesco arrincona a Lightning contra un árbol, una especie de culpa lo apuñala por estar haciendo algo así con un niño casi diez años menor -tiene veintiocho en realidad, serian once, pero un año menos no daña a nadie-. El temor que hay en sus ojos no es posible de ignorar.

Sabe qué están lo suficientemente lejos de todo, nadie los vería o escucharía. Menos con la lluvia que seguía cayendo, haciendo que recuerde las palabras del otro día, tomaría en consideración creerlas. Cualquiera diría que lo intenta asfixiar en ese largo beso con el que se pudo evitar oír el quejido adolorido del menor.

Lightning apretó la espalda del italiano, desviando su atención del dolor punzante e intentando controlar un poco sus emociones, sin demasiado éxito por lo que siente, que no sabe cómo explicarlo con palabras y mucho menos transmitirlo de manera corporal a pesar de ser algo lógico.

Junto su frente con la del más pálido, por fin la lluvia había arreciado, a pesar de que aun bajaban unas pocas lágrimas de los ojos de este. Respirando pesadamente el aliento del otro sin separar sus miradas profundas con ebullición de sentimientos mutuos.

**...**

—Tus tatuajes... ¿Significan algo? —pregunta después de un rato, habiéndolo dejado descansar lo que necesita.

—Pues... Este significa río. —Señala las líneas en zigzag. —Este lluvia...—la línea horizontal con otras verticales descendentes. —Y este Paz. —finaliza con la flecha rota, Francesco no podía estar más de acuerdo con la selección.

— ¿El de tu muñeca? No es tan grande, pero puedo verlo.

—Este es el más viejo, de hecho, deberías suponer que es. —permite que agarre su brazo, mirando la flecha con curiosa forma que da finalmente el sentido.

—Un rayo... Hoy me convenciste de que no eres un simple humano más, hiciste un gran desastre. —rio a carcajada viva.

—Mi vida está llena de tormentas, incluso cuando nací el cielo se caía y mi madre no pudo tener a una partera al lado, soy una persona inoportuna. —sonríe irónico, Francesco se recuesta de él. — ¿Francesco?

—Me siento como un abusador en potencia ¿Sabes? Aun no eres mayor de edad, estamos en medio de un bosque después de una tormenta y además de todo no podría tomar responsabilidad de lo que puede salir. Francesco a pesar de todo no se arrepiente. —suspira tranquilo, Lightning acaricia un poco el cabello castaño. —Aunque debes irte ya... No dudo que querrán saber que te paso.

—En eso tienes razón... —da un pequeño beso a los labios del italiano que abre los ojos. —Ve rápido tú también, no son tan tontos.

—Eso está aún en duda. —Se levanta, sacudiendo la poca tierra que saldrá de su ropa. —Por cierto-

— ¡¡OH POR DIOS!! —ambos saltaron, casi golpeándose contra el otro por el susto. —Est-estabas con un...

—Mate, espera...

—DEBO—Francesco se abalanzo sobre él antes de que intentara huir.

—Mantente quieto niño.

—Estas con un indio... ¿Rubio? ¿Qué no son morenos? Ya no entiendo nada. —lloriquea.

—Vas a guardar silencio sobre esto o te juro que-

—Tenes los dientes torcidos... y pecas. —Lightning se acunclillo frente a Mate, acariciando muy suavemente las mejillas de este. El moreno miro a los ojos al rubio, bajando un poco la mirada y percatándose una particular mancha de forma poco común más debajo de la clavícula.

— ¿Lightning?

— ¿Mate? —el silbido que salía por los dientes irregulares solo una persona lo ha hecho.

— ¡¡Lightning!! —Francesco lo soltó, permitiendo que saltara sobre el rubio. — ¡¡Pensé que habías muerto!!

—Y yo que no te vería más nunca... Sigues igual, aunque por fin eres más alto que yo. —menciona de pie, sintiéndose demasiado bajito. — ¿Tú también eres uno de los exploradores?

—Sabes que mi familia no estaba muy bien y con la ausencia de la tuya mi madre perdió el empleo. —explicó escueto, tampoco tenía mucha idea. —Pero eso que, estas vivo... ¡¡Mi primer amigo esta vivo!! —celebro apretándolo en un abrazo que fue apenas devuelto, pues la falta de aire lo impide en cierta medida. —Cuanto te extrañe...

—Yo también... No llores, no me voy a morir. —ríe por la desesperación en el moreno.

**...**

—Parece que les fue bien. —Mate acabo rígido por la presencia de Jackson, Francesco se mostró tan tranquilo como siempre. — ¿Algo que contarme?

—Nada en especial Señor, la tormenta no permitía ver más allá de mi nariz. —mentir estaba entre sus más destacadas habilidades -si ser guapo contaba como una-.

—Claro... ¿Y que tal con la nativa con la que te estas viendo? —asumía un rol femenino a quién el italiano veía durante los días desapareciendo, pues no es capaz de ver a este con un hombre, con ciertas excepciones.

—No sé de que está hablando, de estarme viendo con alguien, se lo diría, aprecio la paga que me darán. —se encoge de hombros, Jackson mira con insistencia a Mate para intimidarlo. —Lo que, si puedo decir, es que aquí hay de todo menos oro.

— ¿Tu amiga te lo dijo?

—Es lo obvio, estamos aquí muriendo de hambre por gusto, ya sabemos dónde esta este lugar, si quiere volver puede hacerlo, ya el descubrimiento esta hecho. —su indiferencia al hablar lo hacía sonar molesto por el asunto sin más, evitando revelar que se trata de otro aspecto.

—Si, claro. —mofa sonriente, dando media vuelta. —Quiero que los vigilen, algo traen entre manos y no quiero ser el último en descubrirlo. —advierte a un par de hombres que ya había acordado el pequeño plan.

* * *

 

_— ¡¡No fue por ellos!! Solo... solo mu-murió Damián, no es nada para-_

_— ¡El rio creció y ellos se han alojado por completo, corremos riesgo! No hay otra razón por la que hayas llorado de esa manera tan errática, sé que fue alguno de ellos quién te hizo daño._  —exclama enfadado el líder, Lightning esta encogido ante el regaño.  _—Dime la verdad._

 _—Te estoy diciendo la verdad._ —aguanta las ganas de llorar, intimidado, pues es un hombre grande y no puede estar seguro de cuanto lo provoca.

 _—Lightning, te he permitido ir de un lado a otro bajo la supervisión de Kocoum y, aun así, me desobedeces, no me decepciones más de lo que_ —guardo silencio, Lightning esperaba lo demás que tuviera que decir. El brusco jalón en el cuello lo asusto. —  _¿Te...?_

— _N-no es lo que crees._  —se apresuró a negar apartándose y cubriendo la única maldita marca que Francesco hizo en su cuello, por desgracia su cabello no la escondió de Powhatan.

—  _¡Se han atrevido a tocarte!_

_—Pero yo-_

_—Nuestros hermanos ya han arribado para auxiliarnos, tan pronto amanezca iniciaremos el ataque, no pueden salir impunes luego de poner una mano encima de **MI** hijo._ —rezonga furico. — _Kocoum, no el quites el ojos de encima y no permitas que siquiera salga de aquí._ —ordena.

—  _¡Por favor escúchame!_  —pide, antes de correr tras él Kocoum se pone en medio. — _Fuera de mi camino._

— _Ordenes son órdenes._

Costo lo suyo sin dudas, esta vez lo siguió hasta el rio donde converso con Francesco el día anterior, donde se sumergió y gracias a Mate -el mapache- lo despisto. Nado hasta la orilla contraria, debía ser más fácil llegar hasta el campamento inglés desde ahí.

—Si ya no los puedo parar...—murmuro pensativo.

**...**

—Francesco debería tener prohibido vigilar. —gruñe cruzado de brazos, bostezando por novena vez, está cansando por su actividad extra del día, apenas anocheció y las antorchas iluminan buenamente el campamento entero.

Un ruido extraño lo alerto, abandonando su lugar y acercarse a donde las armas son resguardadas para que las lluvias bestiales como las de hoy, dañen la pólvora. Estando dentro alcanzo a ver algo que lo descoloco por completo.

— ¿Lightning? —el rubio respingo, erizado. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —interroga cerrando la entrada.

— ¿Pues que crees? —bufa dejando caer por completo el agua dentro del barril lleno de pólvora. —Igualando condiciones.

— ¿¡JA!? ¿¿Estás loco!? Para empezar, no deberías estar ni a mil pasos de este lugar.

—No me interesa.

—A mi si, no quiero ver un cadáver de alguien que aprecio y siendo tan joven por un tontería ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi papá vio esta marca y pensó que me abusaste, vendrán mañana por la mañana a atacar y lo siento por intentar proteger a los que quiero. —Francesco evita que siga con su intención de dañar los recursos explosivos y de mayor ventaja.

— ¿Y dejarnos a nosotros desarmados? Eso no es justo.

—Tienen espadas, si no voy a poder evitar que se maten no dejare que sea tan... aplastante. — no sabía que hacer en realidad, se sentía ofuscado por la inminente matanza que habria entre ambos bandos.

—Es ilógico.

—Ilógico es pelear con lanzas, cuchillos y flechas contra escopetas, cañones y espadas de acero, van a erradicarlos en menos de un segundo y yo no voy a poder hacer nada. —una lágrima se logra escapar de su ojo, un relámpago seguido de un trueno alcanza a distinguirse.

—Encontraremos otra manera menos-

— ¡¡INTRUSO!!

— _MERDA._  —chilla espantado. — ¡ESPERA! —Lightning sale por el pequeño agujero que hizo a la tienda, corriendo para salir por donde vino, siendo un camino bloqueado de inmediato por los hombres armados.

—Estate quieto Salvaje. —advierten. Con velocidad digna de cualquiera de su tribu, donde correr de un lado a otro es rutina, los esquiva, dirigiéndose a la entrada más obvia, recibiendo un fuerte golpe de la nada.

—Ou...—parpadeo, con la mirada borrosa. —  _¡¡SUÉLTENME IMBÉCILES!!_  —grita de una manera que ni siquiera Francesco entiende que dice, formulando en su mente algún plan con el que salir bien librado junto a Lightning. Mate es menos evidente en el proceso.

—Wow, no esperaba que el ratón corriera directo a la trampa, eso es muy, muy tonto. —burla Jackson, acomodándose el abrigo de cara apariencia. —Ya que fue tan amable de- ¿Qué clase de indio es este? —interroga, Lightning esconde su cara tras su cabello, con el corazón en la garganta. — ¿Es posible que tengan cabello rubio? Que buena forma de imitar lo que nunca podrán ser. —algunos se ríen por el comentario. —alcen su cara, quiero ver si su pequeño cerebro es capaz de entender mis preguntas.

—No, esp-

—Pero que...—la cara de sombro de Jackson apenas se comparaba con la espanto de Lightning. El noble se acerca inmediatamente, tirando un poco de la prenda de vestir y viendo la marca. —Esto... Esto no es posible ¿O sí? —se comienza a reír como una especie de desquiciado. — ¿Qué están esperando? Suéltenlo, es repugnante que siquiera lo estén tocando. —exige apartándolos y tomando a Lightning en un abrazo. —Mi adorable primo.

— _Suéltame._  —pide asfixiado.

—No intentes seguir disimulando, tu y yo sabemos que esa marca de nacimiento más nadie la tiene, al menos no ahí. Hablemos en privado, esto es genial, digo... te pensé muerto ¿Qué edad tienes ahora? Estas muy grande, un poco más alto de lo que espere de ti.

—No tengo que hablar de nada con alguien como tú. —se cruza de brazos, asombrado al resto que los escucha, pues pensaron que el noble había enloquecido o algo peor.

— ¿Cómo que no? Han pasado ya diez años y... vaya, aun no me creo que estuvieras aquí todo el tiempo ¿Dónde están Tío Raymond y Tía Elizabeth? Bueno tampoco importan mucho. —Lightning entrecierra los ojos receloso. —Lightning Ellis McQueen está vivo y metido en un bosque ¿Quién iba a creer algo como eso? —aún está incrédulo de que se trate de su único pariente.

Incluso recuerda cuando informaron su desaparición por el posible naufragio de su barco, sus únicos parientes estaban muertos y aunque la idea de heredar la riqueza de su padre junto a la de sus tíos era tentador, no tenía tanta gracia el tema pues ya se había imaginado el futuro desposado con su adorable primo menor, cuyo rostro se podía rojo de iras cada vez que hacías una broma y no gustaba. Estuvo pensando en que como hubiera sido de haber madurado, de niño le parecía una linda muñeca y aun hoy parecía serlo.

_Aunque claro, ahora es adulto y esta cualidad despierta esa parte que solo aparece con su retahíla de amantes con los mismos rasgos de su primito._

—Nadie, igual que nadie se creería que me encontraste tampoco, podrían pensar que soy un amante tuyo sacado de cualquier lugar intentando desesperadamente ser "Lightning Ellis McQueen" —sonríe fanfarrón, Jackson amplía su sonrisa.

—Con conclusiones así no haces más que confirmar que de trata de ti. Pero ahora lo que llama mi atención es que eres parte de los salvajes... No sabía que gustaban de mascotas humanas.

—Son mi Familia, no mis dueños.

—Claro, si así es, sabes dónde está el oro.

—No hay Oro en esta tierra, no sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que lo hay. Perdieron el tiempo viniendo a este lugar. —los murmullos por aquel comentario no faltaron, Jackson entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh... En eso si estas equivocado, encontrarte es algo que incluso el rey va a adorar. No vendría mal contarle que los aborígenes tuvieron al niño de los McQueen raptado. —la expresión endurecida del rubio advertía de su temor con respecto a lo dicho.

Su familia tuvo muy buena relación con la realeza, varias veces llamo "Abuelo" al Rey y también a su esposa, aparte de saludar mucho al consejero llamado Hudson. Seguramente pondrían el grito al cielo si escuchaban aquel distorsionado cuento, empeoraría la situación.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo volvería a Inglaterra?

—Eso, mi adorable primo, es obvio. Ya que se nota tu falta de interés... Súbanlo al barco. —ordena.

— ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?! ¡¡SUÉLTENME!! —quisquilla intentando librarse de ellos.

—No recomiendo hacer eso. —intervino Francesco, quién recibió una mirada gélida del noble.

—Ocultabas la presencia de mi prima, agradece si no te mando a la guillotina por tal traición.

— ¿Enserio esperaba que se lo trajera? Niñato de-

La entrada fue rota repentinamente, Francesco recordaba a esa osa de enorme proporción, la cual furico dio zarpazos alejando a todo el mundo. Lightning estando libre de sus captores por la necesidad de protegerse del animal, corrió hasta ella, subiéndose en su lomo y agazapándose a este para no caer mientras el animal, cumplido su objetivo, regresa por donde vino.

— ¡¡Lightning!! —Francesco se apresura a seguirlo en medio de la conmoción, recordando brevemente lo que Lightning había contado, alguna conexión muy especial con la naturaleza debía tener par semejante espectáculo. Mate pensó en seguirlo, eso antes de que Jackson impidiera esto.

—E-estem...

—Persíguelos y tráelos.

—Pe-pero podría.

—Usa el arma si la necesitas ¿Eres un hombre o no? —lo empujo fuera con el arma en manos. Mate quería entender por que acababa con las peores cosas... Aunque bien, de encontrarlos tampoco haría nada, seguramente Jackson no sabía de la amistad que tiene con Lightning.

**...**

—Que rápido... corre la bola de grasa...—jadea apoyado en sus rodillas, Lightning da un pequeño beso a la bestia.

—Gracias por ir, estaré bien. —despide a la osa que con un último gruñido se va por el bosque. —ya no puedo tener más desgracias en un día, no puedo creer que esto se haga peor...

— ¿Por qué entraste? Lo que querías hacer no tiene lógica, debías convencer a los tuyos.

— ¿De que? Convencer a un solo lado de lo que deberían saber por si mismo no serviría de nada, ya escuchaste lo que pensaba Jackson, cree que tenemos el Oro cuando eso aquí no existe, van a terminar peleando sin pensar que... al final de todo solo somos humanos.

— ¿Ah?

—Piénsalo un poco, lo único que nos divide son nombres y rasgos. Tú los llamaste Salvajes, ellos los llaman cara pálida, ustedes quieren piedras preciosas y ellos su tierra... Cosas que al fin y al cabo no hacen demostrar lo iguales que son. —Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

Con Lightning sentía que hablaba con un hombre de más años, daba razonamientos que no pasarían por su mente en ningún momento a pesar de ser los acertados. Catalogarse entre si con las diferencias para satanizarse sin darse cuenta de los iguales que son, como si buscan con desespero alejarse y dar motivos para matarse entre si. Se acerco a él, tomando su rostro, distinguiendo de soslayo lo que siempre ocurría al estar juntos.

_Aquella corriente de viento colorido con aspecto mágico._

—Encontraremos la manera de evitarlo, empecemos con tu padre, estoy seguro de que te va a escuchar.

—No lo hizo hace un rato. —se permitió apoyar en la mano del italiano, grande y áspera.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, dudo que sea un hombre tan tonto. —sonrió y se agacho mínimamente para dar un pequeño beso a los labios del rubio. El aullido no impidió el empujón al suelo, Lightning también cayó al suelo por accidente.

 _— ¡¡Kocoum detente!!_  —pide intentando separarlos, sin demasiado éxito en el trayecto. —  _¡¡LO VAS A MATAR, DETENTE!!_  —ruega por la fuerza que aplica el moreno en intentar asfixiar a Francesco, que siendo considerablemente menos corpulento no puede hacer demasiado.

Un disparo se escuchó y Kocoum cayó a un lado, la sangre que salpico cayo directo al rostro del rubio cuyo corazón desbocado impedía una reacción rápida al suceso. Mate temblaba con el arma en manos, mientras Francesco tosía en busca de aire.

—L-lo siento... y-yo pensé que te ma-mataría y... N-no se usar esta cosa. —balbucea, quería dar en otro punto, no en la cabeza donde asesinaría sin remedio al nativo, su sangre mancha el pasto. Varios gritos iracundos se escuchan, delatando que iban a investigar el sonido.

— ¡Vete! ¡¡LÁRGATE YA!! —ordena Francesco y el pecoso no tiene más que obedecerlo pavorido. —Escúchame, vamos a arreglarlo.

—L-lo mato...

—Mírame a la cara, encontraremos una solución para esto ¿Está bien? Solo-

Fue tirado al suelo y Lightning apartado, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, aunque es de suponer que ocurre, seguramente lo están culpando por la muerte de quién lo intento matar. Pudo apenas ver a Lightning intentando ser tranquilizado por unas cuantas mujeres de la tribu seguramente

**...**

— _Kocoum intento matarlo y se defendió, como lo hace cualquier ser... Y ahora lo quieres condenar a muerte por algo así ¿No te basta con que ya se haya derramado sangre?_  —interroga dolorido, sintiendo que Powhatan está cegado por el odio inmenso que lo llena debido al recelo de alguien nuevo en su tierra.

— _No estaré satisfecho hasta que la sangre de los míos haya sido vengada, si uno de nosotros muere, el cara pálida culpable también debe de hacerlo._  —dictamina con dureza. — _Ojo por ojo, hijo._

— _No vuelvas a atreverte a llamarme de esa manera cuando estas tan contaminado, pensé que eras un líder que comprende la verdad._

—  _¡¡la verdad es que me desobedeciste y por ello Kocoum está muerto!! Al alba nos enfrentaremos a esos barbaros y por el bien de todos, espero que esta vez sepas mantenerte a raya._

Quedo un rato mirando la luna, acostado en una rama del árbol más cercano a la aldea, después de todo no tenía porque salir de ahí, si con quién se encontraba en esas salidas "prohibidas" está atado esperando al amanecer para ser ejecutado sin piedad. Bajo del árbol, acercándose a la única mujer que permanecía despierta aún.

— _Nakoma, necesito que me hagas un favor..._ —pide a la chica que mantiene su cabello sujeto.

**...**

— Lightning...—murmuro un poco sorprendido de verlo ahí, no espero que lo dejaran verlo.

—Lo siento... por culpa mia estas así...—si fuera por él, lo soltaría, pero tampoco tienen como esquivar a los que custodian al prisionero, Francesco se deja acariciar con sonrisa egocéntrica.

—Tranquilo, he estado en peores situaciones. —quedo pensando hasta cambiar un poco de expresión. —Ahora mismo no recuerdo ninguna, pero estoy seguro de que la hubo. —asegura bromista para aliviar un poco el ambiente.

—Con el tiempo he pensado que todos se conocen por algún motivo muy especial, sin embargo, en esta ocasión he llegado a creer que hubiera sido mejor no habernos conocido... —se recuesta en Francesco, hablando en tono deprimido y triste. —posiblemente debiste disparar en la cascada.

—Jeh, me perdería de la única cosa que realmente vale la pena en mi vida, aparte de mi madre claro está. —Lightning tiene una inmensa curiosidad por la figura paterna de Francesco, que de tanto nombrarla y adorarla debía ser una mujer perfecta. —Arrepentirte por lo que hemos hecho es sucumbir al miedo de lo que te rodea.

—temo tu muerte que es diferente, no puedo evitarla, Powhatan no me escucha, esta sordo por el odio y...

 _De no conocerte... Y jamás sentir tu amor..._  
No tendría idea de lo hermoso que es vivir...  
De no sostenerte...   
No podría entender como al fin  
Encuentro en ti lo que hace falta en mi...

Tararea sorprendiendo a Lightning, usualmente es a él quién le vienen cosas así de la nada. Dejo salir un pequeño e inocente risa, Francesco junto la frente con la del rubio, haciendo que lo mirara.

—Prefiero estar muerto a vivir cien años de no haberte conocido, con esos inocentes colores que me mostraste. —es la primera sonrisa tan sincera que ha demostrado a alguien. —Morir por esto lo vale, cada segundo que pasamos los dos juntos.

— _Lightning..._ —llama Nakoma desde fuera.

—No te quiero dejar... No quiero que me abandones.

—Aunque muera estaré contigo, no es algo que dabas temer. —asegura, Lightning se va con una mirada llena de pena. —Una muerte por amor... ¿Qué me hizo para volverme tan cursi? —sonríe torcido por las pocas ganas, a pesar de eso seguía sin arrepentirse por lo dicho y hecho.

* * *

 

—Para mañana todos atacaremos y rescataremos al Sr. Bernoulli y a mi pequeño primo, no quiero que ni uno de esos salvajes quede con vida, ya está demostrado lo agresivos que pueden llegar a ser. —sus palabras animaron a los hombres ansiosos por un combate, Mate se mantiene muy raya, tuvo que decir que paso y fue felicitado por haber logrado su primer  _asesinato._

_No puede estar feliz de algo así..._

Puede ser porque aún es muy joven en comparación al resto, donde van de veinticinco años para arriba, pero quiere entender el gozo que puede traer a cualquiera de ellos acabar con una vida  _humana_ , está casi fuera de lugar. Comprende a medias que, con aquellas palabras del noble, todos piensan que son unos monstruos de supuesta apariencia humana.

Lo que hace discrepar este pensamiento, es que Lightning ha vivido con ellos tantos años... El no defendería a nadie que no se lo merezca, conoce bien a su primer y único amigo, con la poca charla que tuviera pudo ver que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto a excepción de notarse más feliz que nunca por su nuevo modo de vida.

Rezaba por una solución con la que más muertes no se dieran por un pleito infundado por simples pensamientos errados.

* * *

 

—Lo arruine todo... No sé ni siquiera para que sobreviví a aquella tormenta, todo sería más fácil.

—No pienses eso pequeño, lo que está destinado a pasar, pasara, no es cuestión de tu intervención. —consuela la abuela sauce.

— ¿Entonces por qué? Ninguno de los dos grupos ha hecho más que pensar del otro un demonio al que deben asesinar a sangre fría. Todo por pensar lo que no es con respecto a mi...

—Los humanos son muy extraños, no puedo responder a eso porque no lo soy. —carcajea levemente. —Pero tú eres un humano, uno que entiende tanto a los tuyos como lo que es esta bella tierra. —que comience a vislumbrarse luz del sol lo hace preocuparse. —Y si a estas alturas, permaneces como el vínculo entre los humanos y la naturaleza, es por el buen corazón que posees.

—Dudo que sea así abuela sauce. —sonríe débilmente. Mate llega con algo en su hocico, que toma entre sus manos. —La brújula rota. —farfulla, notando que ahora la flecha se mantiene quieta.

— ¿Eso es lo de tu sueño?

—Si, pero hasta hace un día no dejaba de girar a todos lados dañada.

—Quiere decir que el momento de cumplir tu sueño ha llegado mi pequeño. Tú mismo me explicaste que con ella las personas se guían, si de verdad deseas la paz has de seguir tu camino, el camino que quién te entrego este aparato te ha ayudado a crear.

Lightning parpadea sorprendido, levantándose de donde está sentado y viendo a donde apunta la flecha, seguido de la brisa que lo empuja en esa dirección. Sonríe divertido, dejando la brújula en una de las raíces con la dirección en la que debe ir, con una solución en mente, muy determinante y con la cual, si no logra su objetivo, no tiene problema en aceptar las consecuencias.

El sol comienza a salir, lo cual lo obliga a apurarse, sin sentir que su prisa sea suficiente trae lo que ha aprendido-

 _Ave ayúdame a volar._  
Monte dame tu valor...  
Dioses de la tierra y Mar  
Dadme alguna solución.

Para él, el tiempo pasa mucho más lento, mientras pasa entre la gente, viendo a Powhatan alzar aquel bastón con una dura roca de redonda forma en su punta, esa arma con la que han sacrificado a tantas personas, dirigiéndose directamente a la cabeza de Francesco que aprieta los ojos en la espera del golpe. Haciendo a un lado a todos alcanza a Francesco, tirándose sobre este.

— ¡¡NO!! —Powhatan apenas pudo evitar golpear al rubio, que está perfectamente interpuesto, los armados ingleses ven la escena desde donde están, algo asombrados de que, de hecho, se detuviera. — _si lo matas tendrás que matarme a mí también..._

— _Hijo, quítate de en medio._  —exige, Francesco suelta el aire retenido, aliviado por ser salvado a último momento, duda mucho que con un solo golpe lo matara y el dolor no es algo que desee precisamente.

— _No lo hare._  —niega aferrándose al italiano. — _Yo lo amo..._ —la cara de Powhatan fue todo un poema. —Yo en verdad... lo amo demasiado. —a los ingleses sorprende esta declaración, aunque a Jackson lo molesta.

— _Tu..._

— ** _Mira a nuestro alrededor... Estamos circulando un camino de odio que no permite ver lo parecidos que somos. Piel blanca, morena, ojos verdes, marrones o azules... Todos somos iguales. El camino del odio lleva a esta situación que solo traerá más odio... Yo tengo mi propio camino y lo escojo ¿Cuál escojeras tú?_**

Un momento de extraña armonía en la que pudieron comprender sus palabras a pesar de la diferencia de dialecto, trajo consigo una brisa de tranquilidad, calmando los deseos de ira en todos. Los ingleses bajan sus armas con levedad, observando con detalle a los indios que hay frente a ellos. Powhatan alza su bastón a modo de rendición, conmovido por lo que ha salido de los labios de su hijo.

— _Este niño que ha llegado como un regalo de los dioses desde un principio, lleno de sabiduría a pesar de su corta edad y es capaz de hacernos ver como nuestro corazón ha sido casi consumido por el odio. Que de ahora en adelante sea la paz lo que nos guie y si han de iniciar muertes y destrucción, no era por mi mano._  —baja el baston, con la parte redonda hacia abajo. — _Desátenlo._  —Ordena, apenas se vio libre Francesco atrajo a Lightning con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos con el corazón desbocado rieron nerviosos, sin una idea clara de que hacer ahora, Jackson miro a los lados, sus hombres no tenían la más mínima intención de atacar, aparentemente conmovidos por lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a sus ojos, casi como una brujería hecha por su primo.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Disparen! —exclama en tal tono que suena como una simple pataleta de niño caprichoso.

—No tenemos porque hacerlo, no nos harán daño. —refuta Raoul de inmediato.

—El único que pretende iniciar un conflicto es usted. —recrimina Mate, Jackson con hastió arrebata el arma del pecoso.

—Entonces lo hare yo. —apunta a Powhatan, disparando sin pensarlo. Francesco tira a un lado a Lightning, poniéndose en medio y cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

— ¡¡Francesco!! —lo sujeta pronto, viendo la herida en un costado.

—E-esta mierda duele...—balbucea, es la primera vez que lo disparan, aparentemente no se salvaría del daño ese día.

— ¡¡Ataco a Francesco!! —la revuelta hecha por los hombres contra Jackson fue algo disfrutado por Francesco a pesar de la agonía.

—Estarás bien... yo sé que estarás bien...—los indios se apresuran a ayudar en lo que puedan.

**...**

— ¿Vendrás conmigo? Jeh... Hare que me disparen más seguido... Ay...—intenta no llevar las manos a la zona herida, ya fue vendado y tratado, pero todos saben que estando ahí no sobreviviría.

—Iré a Inglaterra por algo más grande que tú y yo. —acaricia su rostro antes de que lo lleven. El italiano suspira, respirando profundamente, comprende lo que el rubio planea hacer. — _Volveré cuando..._

— _Sea el momento._  —interrumpe Powhatan, sonriendo suavemente. — _Nunca olvidaras este lugar ni a nosotros, pues es tu hogar._  —de entre su ropa saco un collar de cuentas azules. — _Esto ha permanecido en la familia de los líderes por generaciones, es el momento que te identifiques como tal ante todos._  —coloca el collar alrededor del cuello del rubio que lo abraza.

— _Gracias... Te prometo al volver los problemas habrán desaparecido._  —asegura con débil sonrisa.

Subió al pequeño bote con Mate, temblando de pies a cabeza, su última experiencia en un barco no es precisamente bonita. —Tranquilo, contigo a bordo, no creo que pase nada. —asegura sonriendo, Lightning sonríe de vuelta, con cariño por su amigo.

—Es como esa veces en las que hablábamos de la tierra plana ¿Recuerdas?

—Sigo pensando que es cuadrada.

—Yo voto por su redondez. —da un pequeño toquecito a la frente del pecoso.

* * *

 

—No ha cambiado en nada...—murmura apoyado en la baranda del barco, esperando que bajen a Francesco para ser llevado a un médico, lo que piensan es que sobrevivirá, considerando la cantidad de tiempo en el estado regular. Londres sigue tan bella como la recuerda.

—Lo único que veo cambiado es que hace más frío del usual... ¿No quieres ponerte otra ropa? Una con la que no se espante nadie...—comenta Mate notando la ropa no tan descubierta que lleva. —No sabía que tenías más cambios

—Estas son ropas de invierno y no, no pienso vestirme como los demás. —amarra su cabello con una cinta que Mate le tendió.

— ¿Por qué? Te verías muy bien, además vamos a hablar con el rey... ¿no?

—No tiene sentido presentarme como uno de ellos cuando no lo soy, vine a representar a mi pueblo, avergonzarme por sus ropas no hará más que crear discrepancia en mis deseos. —explica con aquel aristocrático tono que en su infancia lo caracterizaba.

—Oh, ya veo... ¿Crees que funcione?

—Si logre hacer a mi padre cambiar de parecer en ese momento tan crítico,  _King_ no será una excepción. Vamos, se supone que quieren hablar con Jackson por progreso, quién sabe si me reciban tan bien.

La respuesta es un si, aparte de casi asfixiarlo en abrazos, no espero que lo creyeran real desde el principio, los interrogatorios largos para ponerse "al día" y la celebración que querían hacer por su supuesto retorno a la sociedad, el ambiente se volvió tenso cuando explicó su objetivo de volver a Inglaterra y su deseo por irse tan pronto acabara con esto.

—Así que quieres una audiencia...

—Algo así... Solo quiero que me escuches y juzgues por ti mismo. —pidió con el debido respeto al hombre de apenas canas notables, King suspiro, negando con la cabeza, no hallo la manera de negarlo viendo sus ojos, recordaba tanto a sus protegidos, ese par que siempre le cayó tan bien.

_Su hijo tenía el mismo aire..._

—Que así sea, esperare ansioso lo que quieras exponerme. Puedes quedarte en el palacio hoy si lo deseas, tu habitación sigue intacta.

—No gracias, debo visitar a alguien. —sonríe débilmente.

—Está bien. Hudson, llévalo. —ordena, el hombre de gafas asiente y mira al rubio, sonriendo secretamente entre ambos.

Al menos el inicio... fue bastante bien.

* * *

 

—Así que esto es Virginia, que lugar tan bello Hay muchísima más gente de la que imagine, considerando que apenas estamos estableciéndonos.

—Lo sé, pero la maravilla del lugar hace que cualquiera quiera venir.

—Incluso tú, aguantar tantos días en barco, ir y venir...  _mio Fligio_  ¿Algo que te ate a este lugar?

Ríe suavemente a su madre, llevándola de la mano para que no se caiga por el terreno irregular en el que caminan. El bosque tan bello y vivo como de costumbre. "Virginia" fue llamada aquella costa compartida con el grupo indígena y nativo, pues el rey llego a la conclusión de que, si ya era habitado, no tienen por que echarlos o responder agresivos si se muestran pacíficos y dispuestos a recibirlos. La pacífica interacción hace que el lugar tenga una armonía que en Londres no se siente a menudo.

— ¿Y esto? No pensé que nadie quisiera vivir tan lejos del pueblo, podrían venir salvajes a atacar. —comenta viendo al estructura cerca a la cascada, algo horrorizada por el asunto.

—Esa esta entre nuestras menores preocupaciones. —asegura. —Además quiero presentarte a alguien.

— ¿Quién lleva ese otro anillo? Llevo años esperando, quién diría que viviría casi al otro lado del mundo. —exclama contenta, no recordaba cuantos años tenía desde que esa argolla de compromiso estaba en la mano de su hijo y ni rastro de su pareja.

—Así es. —asegura abriendo la entrada y permitiendo a su madre entrar. —Aunque es muy posible que este fuera, no le gusta mucho estar dentro por horas.

—Oh, no importa... esta casa es muy acogedora, asumo que-

—Bienvenido... No sabía que ibas a venir hoy, de saberlo hubiera intentado disimular.

—No hace falta.

—Por supuesto que si, es tu madre.

—Yo no disimule con tu padre.

—Te amenazo con el  _bastón de ejecución_ que es muy distinto.

Eleonora quedo con la mandíbula por el suelo, observando a quién supone es la pareja de su hijo. La melena larga y rubia hecha una enorme trenza para que no moleste junto a la ropa que caracterizaba a los pocos indios que vislumbro, casi genera un desmayo. En su dudo anular había un anillo con una enorme roca preciosa, en su brazo distingue tatuajes y sus rasgos preciosos la dejan dudando.

—Un gusto conocerla Sra. Bernoulli. —tan ensimismada quedo que estuvo a poco de ignorar el saludo del muchacho, se veía muy joven. —Me llamo Lightning, había esperado mucho por conocerla. —sonríe dando un pequeño apretón de manos a la señora.

—E-eh... Un gusto también...—devuelve aun asombrada.

— ¿No le hablaste de mí? —preguntó mirando al italiano, que se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Prefiero el termino "Sorpresa". —Lightning se cruzó de brazos, a diferencia del clima soleado de hace un rato, ahora esta nublado y un trueno se hace sentir. —No hay experiencia más bella que conocerte por cuenta propia, contarle de ti hubiera arruinado la sorpresa.

—Jah, podre tener diez años menos, pero no soy tonto. —bufa con un pequeño mal humor, Eleonora suelta una carcajada.

—Nadie le responde a mi hijo, esto si que es una revelación. Ah~ Lo siento, me dejaste un poco exaltada por como luces... ¿Qué edad tienes? Aparentas pocas edad.

—Tengo veinticinco años, suelen preguntármelo mucho. —sonríe, sentándose en el sofá de la casa.

Francesco los observa hablar un rato, pensando en lo que dijo,  _veinticinco años_ , ya iban tantos años casado con Lightning y siente que es una hermosa y duradera eternidad, la más preciosa que pueda existir. No ha cambiado mucho además de dejarse crecer más el cabello y el ligero cambio de altura, por lo demás, no han envejecido sus rasgos, sigue casi igual a cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Al revolver su cabello siente al pluma que tiene como adorno, una del par que Lightning lleva aun, como una especie de conexión entre ambos menos costosa que aquel anillo que le regalo para casarse. Pasa la mano por su brazo, escondido hay un pequeño tatuaje con forma de caballo que hace juego con el que Lightning lleva en su nuca, siendo una par de cabezas de colibrí.

Ambos significan amor, en la forma más libre de este.

Lo único que a estas alturas lamenta es no vivir con él, viajando de Londres a Virginia a cada rato, podría evitarse si Lightning se mudara a Londres definitivamente, pues su casa está intacta junto a su herencia debido al encarcelamiento de Jackson, pero se siente incapaz de pedirle que lo haga.

Lightning no abandonara el lugar que piensa su tierra a pesar de no haber nacido ahí, pedirle volver a Londres como cortar las alas de un pájaro que ha volado toda la vida, forzándolo a estar en el suelo. Ama su esposo y por ello está dispuesto a soportar la lejanía, pues sabes que solo en este lugar es feliz y su alegría vale más que cualquier cosa.

—Escuche que en el pueblo harán un pequeño festival ¿Quieren ir? —interrumpe y su madre se muestra emocionada al instante.

—No veo porqué no.

—Ow... Yo había pensado que fuéramos a la Aldea,  _papá_  quería conocer a tu madre.

—Creo que vamos poco a poco con eso, no todos somos tan... receptivos. —hizo un disimulado gesto señalando a su madre, dudaba mucho que pudiera tomar bien estar rodeada de Indígenas habiéndose esparcido rumores falsos por Inglaterra, Lightning suspiro con resignación.

Eleonora con confianza se adelanta en el camino, dejando a la pareja caminando sola por el bosque, siendo ya casi de noche algunas luciérnagas pasaban por el lugar, revoloteando alrededor de ellos, Lightning tuvo una en su dedo y Francesco beso su sien.

Estos momentos podrían ser cortos, pero eso los hacía muchísimo más bellos e inolvidables y al final, siempre en Londres tendría aquel viento lleno de colores inocente que le recordaría que hay alguien, al "otro lado del mundo" esperando para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y un amor que nadie igualará, jamás.

 


End file.
